rejected scenes
by kbunny10
Summary: rejected scenes from any of my fanfics and just plain old rejected fanfics. there will be some things in here from my harry potter fanfic, kingdom hearts, Hetalia, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got bored and I played my kingdom hearts chain of memories game…beat it, then I played my kingdom hearts 2 game…got stuck. So I came up with this…Yea Roxas and Namine are their own people in this but they were nobodies in here at first. Oh yea most of this is after the defeat of organization XIII.**

**Disclaimer: I'm 15 I'm lucky to even own my own guitar. Of course I don't own kingdom hearts. But I own my OC Ruka. I haven't put up that fic yet so don't be confused, she's just supposed to be me. Her name is Haruka but they call her Ruka. (no I didn't get her nick name from Riku's name and no I didn't get her full name from the kh2 song passion(my sanctuary Japanese version.)**

--

Scene 1 (A/N: Computer reference to kingdom hearts II at the part where Roxas destroys the computer in the mansion.)

Sora: Roxas I'm going to go get Kairi, Namine, Ruka, and Riku. Can you stay here and-

Roxas: -Clean the dishes so mom doesn't freak? Sure.

Sora: And-

Roxas: -The Room I know Just go get our friends.

--Sora leaves and comes back 10 minutes later with everyone else—

Sora: Alright I left Roxas here so the room should be decent…Roxas?

Roxas: yes?

Sora: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COMPUTER?!?!?!?!

Roxas: Funny story see I summoned the-

Sora: *lunges at Roxas* you smashed the computer to bits!

Both: *try to summon the same keyblade*

Sora: it's my keyblade!

Roxas: No it's mine I had it last year!

Sora: but you were part of me so it's still mine.

Roxas: okay it seems we have to have a fight for the keyblade, whoever is stronger wins.

Both: *Cat fight*

Kairi and Namine: Oh no they may hurt them selves. We have to do something.

Ruka: You bet we do. Okay I'm betting on the short dumb one in the third round.

Riku: *Wacks Ruka in head.*

Kairi: *Turns head to Namine and gives her a look as if to say WTF*

Namine: Guys! You have more than one keyblade!

Sora and Roxas: But I want-Hey where'd it go?

Ruka: *keyblade in hand making a break for it.* MWAHAHAHAHA I WIN!!!!!!

--

Scene 2 (A/N: this is some of my friends explaining what a nobody is. Dramatized of course.)

Ruka: so if a nobody is what's left after some one becomes a heartless, which is the body, how can they have NO BODY? *gasp* YOU'RE CONTRADICTING YOURSELF!

Namine: No, they are known by nobody so they are nobodies.

Ruka: oh ok, so if a heartless is a heartless. How come when ya kill em with a keyblade they release a heart?

Roxas: They collect the hearts of other people and make them heartless.

Ruka: but if they collect hearts then they wouldn't be heartless because they would have hearts.

Namine: But not their own hearts.

Ruka: but still you admit they'd have hearts.

*conversation goes on for a few hours*

Namine and Roxas: *very annoyed.* Because the heartless don't have their own hearts.

Ruka: but what if they killed a heartless that had their heart then they wouldn't be **heartless**.

Roxas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!

Ruka: warning, warning situation alpha delta beta zeta q p r s t u v w x y z! Namine you know what to do.

Namine: *hits Roxas with text book*

Roxas: *faints*

Ruka: *stares at Roxas on floor whimpering.*…I'm gonna go annoy Riku now. Fa la la la la.

Namine: Okay you do that; by the way when you die can I have my room back?

--

Scene 3 (A/N:…Don't ask…)

Ruka: IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS*skips off singing song.*

All minus Riku: She sure loves Christmas.

Ruka: *skips up to Riku.* Riku its Christmas! :D

Riku: Bahumbug.

Ruka: (A/N: angered easily.) *Stomps off dark aura surrounding her* Fine! THE FIRST DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS.

Sora: *Hears Ruka singing.* what's wrong.

Ruka: *doesn't answer.* AND WITH A SINGLE CARTRIDGE I SHOT THAT BLASTED PARTRIDGE!

Roxas: Riku made her mad, she's singing the twelve days after Christmas.

All minus Riku: *listen*

Ruka: THE EIGTH DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS BEFORE THEY COULD SUSPECT! I BUNDELD UP THE EIGHT MAIDS A MILKING, NINE LADIES DANCING, TEN LORDS A LEAPING, ELEVEN PIPERS PIPING, AND THE TWELVE DRUMERS DRUMING…well actually I kept one of the drummers…AND I SENT THEM BACK COLLECT! I TOLD MY TRUE LOVE WE ARE THROUGH LOVE! AND I SAID IN SO MANY WORDS FURTHERMORE YOUR CHRISTMAS GIFTS ARE FOR THE BIRDS!

Kairi: wow…Ruka's peeved.

Sora: What does she mean, "I kept one of the drummers?"

Everyone else: *slightly scared stare.*

Roxas: Namine, you can draw with memories…can you draw what Ruka's plan is for Riku if she's already thought of it…that way we'll know if he needs to leave the country.

-Skip to many hours later-

Ruka: Man where do Kairi's parents keep their lighters? How will I get my revenge if?-

Namine: Ruka what are you doing? It's one in the morning.

Ruka: Well Namine if you must know I took the lovely picture you drew of Riku out of your sketch book and I was about to light it a blaze for my revenge.

Namine: But then he'd die of third degree burns.

Ruka: Blender?

Namine: tornado.

Ruka: Tub of water?

Namine: drown.

Ruka: But I must have my-

Namine: *Pulls out sketch book and erases memory of Ruka wanting revenge.*

Ruka: What am I doing here…and why do I have a picture of Riku with me…oh well good night Namine. *Goes back to bed.*

--

Scene 4 (A/N: This is probably the only time these characters will be in school…so enjoy it cause you're not getting another school scene.)

Ruka: *running in fear of something dives into a class room and closes door.*

Everyone: *stares at her.*

Ruka: *mumbles to self.* Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, and Olette…*to everyone else.* Good you're all here…now don't be alarmed, I'm just going to board up this door.

Olette: Why would you it's just school. If you forgot your homework it's not a big deal, you don't forget it every day like Hayner and Pence.

Ruka: No there are kingdom hearts fans surrounding the class room as we speak. Look. *points to window in the door.*

Everyone else: *screams.*

Crazed fans: *break windows and find other ways to get in the class room.*

Everyone and Ruka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN TO THE SAFETY OF SORA'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-At Sora's house-

Ruka: Good we all made it.

Pence: Where's Riku?

Hayner: The fan girls must have got him.

Ruka: Everyone, we must remove our hats-

Kairi: Ruka you're the only one wearing a hat.

Ruka: *looks up and giggles.* Oh yea. *Takes off hat and chucks it out of the way.*

CRASH

Sora and Roxas: Great there goes our allowance.

Ruka: as I was saying we must bow our heads in memory of Riku.

Door: *opens and then slams shut.*

Riku: I'm not dead you idiots.

Ruka: RIKU! YOU'RE ALIVE…AND MISSING MOST OF YOUR SHIRT AND COVERED LIPSTICK BUT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!

Namine: How did you get away?

Riku: let's just say for once I'm glad there's a Riku replica.

Ruka: There's a Riku replica?

Kairi: Namine, why do we let her *points at Ruka.* Stay at our house.

Namine: because we're good people and with how she is-

Ruka: rrrrrrrrrrrrrribit…

Namine: do you honestly think it would be safe to let her stay at Sora or Riku's houses.

Kairi and Namine: No...

Roxas: there's something wrong with that girl…

Everyone else: ya think? (Sarcastic.)

Ruka: I can hear you!

--

Scene five (A/N: okay so I lied. One more school scene…this happened with the books as ninja stars in school today. I'm normally Ruka but I'd say I was Olette in this one.)

Ruka: *eating a cupcake.* I HATE SCHOOL!

Hayner: It's not like we have a choice we have to be here, I mean you could try to climb out the window-

Ruka: *runs over to window and tries to get out.*

Olette: Wait Ruka we're on the 2nd floor!

Ruka: *Climbs back in.*

Pence: These are my ninja stars!

Roxas: Pence that a stack of ten Lord of the Flies books.

Pence: Silence mortals. *Throws books at everyone nailing Olette, Namine, and Kairi in the head. Knocking Hayner off his desk into Sora who hit Riku who just missed Ruka who picked up the book noticed she'd read it before tossed it backwards so that it hit Roxas who was knocked into Pence.*

Ruka: Our teacher would have probably absorbed the books and learned every word.

Olette: My friend at my old school has an 8 pound text book for lit and a kid in her class dropped his down the stairs…the book was ok, but the stairs weren't.

Riku: *gets up off the floor.* could everyone be quiet? I had no sleep for the past two days.

Sora: Ruka…what did you do?

Ruka: I get bored! I have a cell phone! What am I supposed to do?

Kairi: That doesn't make me and Namine feel rejected in the slightest.

Namine: We share a room, if you're bored you can hang out with me.

Ruka: Yea but you're always drawing pictures of Roxas surrounded by hearts! And Kairi is always trying to work up the courage to call Sora! And when you sleep you always say stuff about Roxas and-

Namine: *covers Ruka's mouth.* YOU HEARD NOTHING! *said mostly to Roxas.*

Roxas: *blushes.*

Sora: Wait that sounds a lot like how Roxas always talks about how pretty Nami-

Roxas: *Covers Sora's mouth.*

Namine: *Blushes.*

Ruka: *starts crying.*

Kairi: what's wrong Ruka?

Ruka: My cupcake is all gone…I ate it. I LOVEDED YOU CUPCAKE! I LOVEDED YOU!!(A/N: yes I'm copying invader zim, yes I know the line is wrong I liked the I loveded you piggy I loveded you like better then the I miss you cupcake line.)

--

Scene six (A/N: wow more school…my school is interesting. Similar conversation with a friend but this one happened along time ago…I miss him.)

Ruka and Riku: *running in gym class.*

Riku: *Falls over.*

Ruka: Hey are you tired?

Riku: I'm on the floor in gym with my eyes closed…what do you think?

Ruka: You're tired.

Riku: Yes and you're not normal.

Ruka: I thought we assessed that when Kairi gave me chocolate.

Riku: Oh yea I was for getting…Meow! I'm a moose! *in mocking tone.*

Ruka: Haha Riku you're funny when you're deprived of sleep. :D

Riku: Don't tell anyone it will ruin my reputation.

Ruka: You mean your reputation of being a floating cloud of gloom that is followed by darkness everywhere he goes and that's why he uses a night light?

Riku: Shut up and help me up! I'd rather not lie on the floor all day.

Ruka: and I'd rather not help you up with out a please Haruka-chan thank you very much.

Riku: please Haruka-chan.

Ruka: Ha what was the first thing I said when I came to Destiny Island's?

Riku: to call you Ruka.

Ruka: say please Ruka-chan.

Riku: please help me up Ruka-chan.

Ruka: I said Haruka-chan-

Riku: just shut up and help me up.

Ruka: fine sheesh, don't be so mean.

--

Scene seven (A/N: and now quotes my friends and I made in kingdom hearts form. These were all said and all happened…I used Hayner and Olette for the one thing cause I couldn't think of anything.)

Ruka: If life was a high way we'd all be run over.

--

Namine: Welcome to the black hole that is my room.

Roxas: help!

Ruka: what was that?

Namine: must be Roxas…last time I saw him he was near my sock pile.

--

Kairi: Thank you for calling Kairi's phone…Kairi speaking.

THUD

Ruka: What was that?

Kairi: uhhh…Sora "fell" down the stairs.

Sora: I'm okay!

CRASH

Ruka: and that?

Kairi: uhhh…BYE!

--

Riku: If you fall off your horse get back on and try, try again.

Ruka: and then what?

Riku: Go to McDonald's and get me some McFood. I'm McHungry.

--

Pence: PIKACHU!!!!

--

(A/N: Me and my friend hid behind a couch at her house and taped her brother asking some one out. I'm Ruka, my friend is Yuffie, and Hayner is her brother.)

Hayner: So Olette…um will you go out with me?

Olette: of course.

Ruka: *behind couch.* Brilliant Yuffie we caught everything on tape.

Yuffie: *Snickers.*

Hayner: Hey!

Ruka: RUN, RUN FOR THE SAFETY OF THE HILLS OF MINNESOTA!!!!!

(A/N: I live no where near Minnesota…that last line was a reference to our Spanish class.)

--

(A/N: This happened when me and my friends were going through a forest one day. I had to use them cause their my favorite paring.)

Roxas: Namine jump I'll catch you!

Namine: Okay. *Jumps*

Roxas: oh look a river.

CRASH

Roxas: whoops.

Namine: You're lucky you're cute. *stomps off.*

Roxas: ahahaha! *scratches back of head with hand and blushes.*

--

**That's it for now…I'll get to work on that Harry Potter story some time…I'm almost done with chapters 6 and 7.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes/games/anything else in here really except for oc's. **

* * *

Scene 8 (A/N: rejected fanfic My Spanish class Hetalia style. Scene 3 chapter 1. I'm Ireland. Rejected because…well because the people in my Spanish class are so unique that the Hetalia characters were the closest I could get to their personalities and even then I had to constantly switch which characters represented which classmate.)

Rome: Alright everyone open your books to page 62. I have to leave the classroom for a bit but I'll be right back.

Spain: Hey is France sleeping?

Prussia: It looks like it.

Spain: We should wake him up.

Prussia: *pulls out scissors* I have the perfect idea.

Ireland: Prussia, what're you going to do.

Prussia: Shhh. It's gonna be awesome so shut up.

Ireland: *turns to Hungary* This will not end well.

Prussia: *puts scissors really close to France's hair and positions them so that it will sound like and feel like he is cutting his hair.* prepare for awesome in three…two…one…

France: *screaming* MY HAIR! DID YOU JUST CUT MY HAIR?

America: *was also asleep, wakes up* WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY? HOW? CANADA? IRELAND? NORTH? ISRAEL? ENGLAND? ENGLAND!

England: *whacks America on the back of his head* Stop screaming you git!

Poland: Like this totally hurts my ears. Liet do you have like anymore of those ear plugs you carry with you?

Lithuania: *hands Poland ear plugs*

France: *crying* my hair!

Prussia: *laughing*

England: oh stop crying you baby! He didn't cut your hair!

Russia: *smiling evilly* one day I hope to cause this much chaos to the rest of you.

Latvia: *falls out of desk due to fear of Russia*

Estonia: Latvia!

Ireland: *groans* This. Is. Insane. Why can't we ever just have a normal day at this school?

China: *pats Ireland's shoulder* Because that would be too easy aru.

* * *

Scene 9 (A/N: rejected scene from the middle of chapter 8 of the next golden trio. Cut out because it was too long and too boring. :P)

Rose: *wakes up due to hearing albus yelling all sorts of profanities at the television* what the hell?

Nelly: *wakes up too* what's going on?

Rose: I have no idea. Let's go check on the idiot.

Both: *get up and walk into Al's room*

Rose: Albus what are you doing?

Albus: I am trying to defeat Xemnas and stop him from re-re-creating kingdom hearts.

Rose: Excuse me?

Nelly: I think he's trying to beat kingdom hearts 2.

Scorpius: *looks up from the book he was reading* Excuse me?

Nelly: you know? The video game about this kid named Sora who weilds the keyblade?

Rose and Scorpius: *Stare blankly*

Nelly: *eye twitches* forget it.

* * *

Scene 10 (A/N: this was never intended to be in a fanfic. It's just something funny my friends said once in our junior year. Yes my friends are the bad friends trio in human form I kid you not. I'm Ireland as usual. Hungary is my friend Justyna.)

Prussia: Take a bite out of life.

Spain: Take a bite out of Crime.

France: Take a bite out of Prussia.

Hungary: *eye twitches*

Ireland: *bursts out laughing and falls out of her desk*

* * *

Scene 11 (A/N: this is a rejected scene from my recently deleted and soon to be retyped kingdom hearts fanfic)

Kairi: Alright I have nothing to do today so we can do whatever we want.

Ruka: Let's build a sand castle.

Namine: Ruka…it's the middle of winter. That's sort of impossible.

Kairi: Yea, let's do something that doesn't involve warmth or beaches.

Namine: Or space travel.

Ruka: Dammit! Space travel was my next thing.

* * *

Scene 12 (A/N: rejected fanfic quotes.)

Israel: *driving normally then suddenly slams foot on break* Sorry!

North: *jolts awake* PORCUPINE!

* * *

Prussia: *looking at someone's face book page* Where the hell is your mustang bitch?

* * *

Ireland: *being skeptical* so the brownies killed me because I didn't share any cupcakes with Scotland?

Wales: I can speak no mouth words! *runs away*

Ireland: ooooooooookaaaaaaaay?

* * *

Ruka: Sora! I'm surprised at you! Have you no conscience?

Sora: My conscience told me what to do so I shot it.

* * *

Israel: *tries on hat* how do I look?

Ireland: *not paying attention, looking at her phone* STUPID!

* * *

Kaki (A/N: Tokyo mew mew oc.): Welcome to café mew mew, where we use teenage girls we've injected with animal DNA as a cheap work force.

Ichigo: attention all café mew mew goers, there are no jelly donuts today.

Mint: *working for once* Only death.

* * *

**Yay rejected scenes. Their irrelevance to the plot makes the story sorta weird if you keep em in. but if you take em out you feel kinda bad because they were fun to write.**

**p.s. Kaki is named after the fruit Kaki. Kaki is a Japanese persimmon. Its similar to nashi (Japanese pears) and apples (Ringo in Japanese) in shape, size, crispiness, and the way they are eaten. Sometimes they're dried and eaten though, you know like figs?**

**Yea, so R&R. I'm working on my other stories too don't worry I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More rejected scenes yay! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc's.**

* * *

Scene 13: (A/N: this is a scene from a rejected cosplay skit where America and Japan get England hooked on kingdom hearts and well England gets a bit obsessed.)

England: Hey America-

America: save it England, I'm not gonna hold your tea and crumpets so you can go on a date with Riku. I'm just not gonna.

England: …Japan-?

Japan: Sorry England-san, but I agree with America-san.

* * *

Scene 14: (A/N:…yea I don't know.)

America: *crawling around on the floor trying to remain unseen.*

England: America what are you doing?

America: *pokes head up just enough so the others can see his eyes* What amn't I doing?

France: *smirks* you're not raping Angleterre.

England: *glares at France*

America: *cheerful voice* That's next! *slowly moves head back below the table*

England: *eye twitches*

Hungary: *pulls out camera*

* * *

Scene 15: (A/N: rejected from a harvest moon fanfic I'm working on.)

Claire and Jill: *watching Naruto*

Jack: What the hell are you two watching?

Claire: Naruto. It's one of the best animes ever.

Jill: Well…I don't know about that but it's great.

Jack: oh yes Naruto. Let me give you my first impression of it. "I have fire!" "I have earth!" "I have water!" "…I can kick you?" "…You get the F*** out!"

* * *

Scene 16: (A/N: also rejected from my harvest moon fanfic.)

Mark: Hey Chelsea, I'll be back in a bit. I'm just gonna go turn this milk into cheese.

Chelsea: *sounds bored* Cheese is a myth.

Mark: No its not. I have tasted it, smelled it, held it, and if you listen quietly you can hear it sleeping in the fridge.

Chelsea:…the same thing applies for meatloaf but that doesn't mean it exists either.

* * *

Scene 17: (A/N: More harvest moon! :D)

Sara: *Ships some spinach*

Pete: Hey Sara.

Sara: Yea?

Pete: That spinach had 5 leaves.

Sara: and?

Pete: so does marijuana.

Sara:…oh. *stares at shipping bin awkwardly* well then…

* * *

Scene 18: (A/N: from one of my Hetalia fanfics, I don't recall which one though.)

Mann: *playing Harvest moon animal parade, looking for Luke* I will find his house.

Guernsey: I'll find your house.

Mann: …Guernsey…you're in my house.

Guernsey: Mission accomplished.

Mann: riiiiiiiiight…Jersey, what're you doing?

Jersey: *Holding a music theory text book* what? It's hug sized!

* * *

**yea...those are all the rejected scenes for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Teen Titans Edition

And here it is, 4 years after I started a little fic to show you guys all my rejected scenes, here is another chapter, and a Teen Titans themed chapter at that. I have a lot of rejected scenes from my Teen Titans fics, but I'm only gonna show you a few, cause I can never truly be sure if I'm actually gonna use these scenes later. (fun fact I may actually use two later)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc's.

* * *

Scene 19: (A/N: Alternate opening to Titan's Tower Alive, also known as my first Teen Titans fic, it went on forever and I saw no reason to use it, it was later highly edited and used in Starfire Friendship Counselor in chapter 3.)

Raven: *walks into the kitchen to make herself some tea*

Nix: *Notices Raven and starts giggling uncontrollably*

Raven: What's so funny?

Nix: *still laughing* N-nothing.

Raven: *looks at Nix suspiciously then shrugs and goes to open cabinet where she keeps the tea leaves*

Beast Boy: *in the cabinet* Hey Rae!

Raven: Beast Boy, what the hell are you doing in there?

Beast Boy: Well I made a bet with Nix on who was more flexible, and she was basically able to fold in half. So I tried to one up her and now I'm stuck in the cabinet.

Raven: *rolls eyes* That was a stupid bet Beast Boy. Girls are naturally more flexible than guys because we have to give birth, not to mention Nix is a dancer, so she should be able to "fold in half."

Beast Boy: I know that now! Can you help me out?

Raven: Can you give me my tea leaves?

Beast Boy: *hands her the tin*

Raven: Thanks *takes tin, then closes the cabinet door*

Beast Boy: *muffled* Raven!

Raven: *sighs* fine. *opens cabinet and pulls Beast Boy out with her magic, causing him to fall on the ground*

Nix: *laughing even more*

Raven: *walks up behind her and smacks her on the back of the head*

* * *

Scene 20: (A/N: Was supposed to be the scene before the last one, or occur during a flash back of Beast Boy and Nix's bet, it was deemed to disgusting by the author (me) and deleted. If you don't want to hear about child birth, just skip to scene 21)

Nix: Girls are naturally more flexible than guys BB; we do have to give birth you know.

Beast Boy: I fail to see how that makes you more flexible.

Nix: Our hipbones separate from each other.

Beast Boy: *scoffs* big deal!

Nix: It comes in handy in many ways, for one when you're giving birth it's not as wonderful as Hollywood makes it look, our legs are spread so far apart that most people wouldn't even know where their knees are anymore, and-

Beast Boy: *looks horrified* Okay whoa! Way too much information dude, that's just disgusting.

* * *

Scene 21: (A/N: Alternate scene to the edited version of scene 19, in other words chapter 3 of Starfire Friendship Counselor sans the tea bag comment. Instead of sitting in the cabinet, Beast Boy takes the tin of tea leaves from Raven after she retrieves it. An obligatory comment to how Beast Boy is now taller than her was made, but not included in the scene. I referenced the English version of Hetalia in this scene, but I figured that was unnecessary and I didn't want to have to add another thing to the disclaimer.)

Raven: Beast Boy, need I remind you that if I wanted to I could kill you in 15 different ways with just my pinky finger?

Beast Boy: Oh please Rae, I highly doubt there's 15 completely different ways you could do that, also it's a pinky finger, not even you can kill someone with that.

Raven: *completely serious face* I once killed a man with his own mustache and a grape.

Beast Boy: *looks horrified and hands Raven the tin before backing away slowly*

* * *

Scene 22: (A/N: This scene is from a story that I'm writing but I won't go into detail on it, let's just say the main villains of the story are Control Freak and Brother Blood. The scene was cut because I made a self-reference and that is frowned upon in most fandoms.)

Robin: Still this doesn't really seem like something Control Freak would do willingly, I mean yes he's taking over geeky things with his remote, but he was…so out of character.

Nix: You never know Robin, maybe his favorite show got canceled, and then a new show came out that had some of the same characters in it, including his favorite character, but the character had a new voice actor and he didn't know how to handle it. Stuff like that can cause fans to do freaky things.

Beast Boy: Huh, I've always wondered what I would do in a situation like that.

-Scene cuts to real life where the author is eating cereal and sitting in front of the TV on a Saturday morning while watching season two of Young Justice-

Kim(me): Alright, there's Beast Boy, I can do this, I can do this.

Beast Boy: *opens his mouth to speak*

Kim: *quickly changes the channel* I can't do this!

* * *

So yeah, that's all the deleted scenes I'm showing you for now, have a nice day!


End file.
